Blood of my Blood
by Narcissa's Dragon
Summary: Bellatrix gets sent to Azkaban. Narcissa reflects.  "M" rating for a reason.


Disclaimer: These characters belong to the genius that is J.K. Rowling, and I am only borrowing them. I promise to wash them, dry them, and put them away after I am done. One shot.

Contains: Underage drinking, sex with minors, femslash, implied dubcon and incest/blackcest. You don't like it, don't read it.

Pairing: Bellatrix/Narcissa

**Blood of my Blood**

December 1982

Diary of Narcissa Malfoy

I write this as my heart breaks into a thousand pieces. She has invaded my very essence like sweet poison for which I have no antidote. From the beginning, she has been my protector and my guardian. The only one. I am damned because of her and it is only through this, that I will be found. Believe me when I tell you, dear diary, that I am a lady. With a heavy hand, I was raised and molded into the embodiment of proper. They tried desperately to sculpt my older sister into what they wanted, but failed miserably. She however, never cared what anyone wanted. Except perhaps me. She knew, always, what I desired. What I needed. What I craved. As soon as I came of age, it was always ever her in my thoughts. In my dreams. She is the sickness that I am. Bellatrix. One name. One thought. Only her. The hell that will take her when she dies will be a wonderland if they allow me to follow her. I want nothing more.

I married Lucius in the eyes of the Ministry but I wed her long ago under the pure light of the full moon. The same magnificent moon I look upon now. Its cold light gives me no peace, though, and I daresay it never will again. I was naked in my offering when I gave her two of my most cherished possessions. I gave her both my innocence and my soul.

She took me for the first time when I was fourteen. I will remember that night until the last breath departs my lips. From that time on, we were always a tragedy in the making, her and me. I fell in love with my beautiful, sister. The blood of my blood. Through it all though, I have never looked back. I have never felt regret. Only a bitter ache that leaves me both flushed and shattered. Broken hearts are for the weak, she would say. Weakness though is all I have now that she is gone.

They have finally come for her. They have finally caught up with her beautiful madness. She has been taken from me, to Azkaban forever, and my heart weeps tears of blood.

December 1969

I remember as if it was yesterday, the night she came home so very late. It was winter break, and the Slytherins had thrown a Christmas gathering. Curiosity had eaten me through, and I couldn't wait for her to get home. The sixth and seventh year Slytherins threw notoriously reckless parties. When I heard her apperate in, I climbed the stairs to her room. I crept quietly in, and found her lying on her bed half-undressed, legs hanging off the side. The sight, for me, was one of humor... at first.

"Bella... what on earth?" I laughed.

"I'm trying to take my pants off and go to bed. But it seems I'm too fucked up to do it." She laughed. "Can you help a sister out?" She asked.

"I think you have to take your shoes off first," I giggled.

"Then I think those should be the first to go." Bellatrix admitted.

I kneeled down and pried her shoes off her feet. After I was finished, I peeled off her pants.

"Damn that's better. Thanks babe." She said. "Now what exactly are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know about the party, that's all." I stated, leaning back on the bed with her.

"Oh that. Nothing much. Just the same old shit. Drama. Caused mostly by me, but you know how I love to stir the pot." She laughed. "Lot's of liquor, lots of boys and bitches."

"Bella!" I gasped.

"Well, you know how I am... oh wait..." she said as she sat up and grabbed her pants. Fumbling through a pocket, she found what she was looking for. "Here, I brought this back for you." She said.

She handed me a silver flask. "It's fire whiskey from the party. I nicked it just for you." She grinned.

I stared at the flask for a moment when I noticed she was watching me. "Take a swig, baby girl. It's god awful, and I'm sure you'll hate it." She said with a mocking tone. "It's certainly not merlot."

Even then, she knew how to play me like a well-tuned violin. I unscrewed the top, took a big gulp of the bitter liquid and coughed violently, spewing the contents all over her and I.

"Fuck Cissy, don't waste it!" she said, sitting up quickly. She used her pants to wipe us off as she grabbed the flask from my hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. " I said, embarrassed.

"No worries, love, I got this. "She countered.

She grabbed her wand out of her discarded pants and flicked her wrist. A pint of butter beer appeared on the nightstand. "Here," she said, "When you take a drink, chase it with this."

I was unsure if I should try it again, but trusting my sister, I took another drink of the heady liquid and followed it with the butter beer. It went down much better. I smiled at her.

"See, I told you. Listen to me, and it'll all work out." She grinned.

I took two more big drinks in succession just to show her I could.

"Whoa there, angel, slow down." she laughed and took the flask from my hand.

"I thought you brought that for me?" I argued.

"I don't want you completely fucked up," she grinned. She sat the flask on the nightstand along with the butter beer and lay back on the bed.

I wanted to impress her and made to take the firewhiskey back when she grabbed me around the middle and laid me next to her.

"Just wait," she said. "Let it kick in."

I stopped fighting then and just relaxed.

We laid there for a moment and I admit the three drinks I had made my head swim.

"So tell me what happened," I said.

She glanced at me and grinned. "Rudolphus watched me kiss another girl tonight." She winked.

"What?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh calm down, Cissy. It really isn't that big a deal." She said.

"Did he get mad?" I asked.

She looked at me and laughed. "Not hardly," she said.

I looked down embarrassed. "Please don't laugh," I said.

Bella leaned over to face me as I lay on the bed. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that boys tend to really like that sort of thing."

"Oh... why?" I asked.

"Because, baby sister, girls are beautiful and soft and fun and a million other things that I don't have time to name tonight." She said as she squeezed the soft flesh on my side with her fingers.

I jumped away, giggling. I paused a bit before I asked my next question. "Did you like it?" I asked.

Bella lay back down with her hands laced behind her head. "I did." Was all she said.

We laid there on her bed for a few moments longer in silence. Thoughts of my sister kissing a girl swirled through my head. Unexpectedly, Bella sat up and took off her shirt. She wasn't wearing anything underneath and and I quickly turned my head.

"I'm laying down, Cissy. You can stay if you want to." She said. With that, she moved me out of the way and sprawled out on her back. I looked over and saw my beautiful sister naked from the waist up. I couldn't help but stare, fascinated by her. After what seemed like an eternity, I gathered my wits and glanced up to look at her face. She was watching me. I felt my face turn a horrible shade of scarlet.

"They are nice, aren't they?" Bellatrix grinned looking down at herself. I wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die.

"I have to go to bed. It's...late." I stuttered and made to stand up.

"Whoa there, love." Bella said as she grabbed my nightshirt and pulled. "Sit back down."

I flopped back down on the bed and put my hands back to catch myself. I still couldn't look at her as I felt her move to her side and prop herself up onto her elbow.

"I asked you a question, Cissy." She stated.

I felt like I was frozen in place. My heartbeat was far too loud. Finally, I turned and faced her on the bed.

"You are so cute when you blush." She grinned.

"Bella, stop. You're making it worse." I cried. "I'm sorry I looked."

"Just hush and lay down." She said, smiling.

I started to lie back, and she pulled me the rest of the way over until I was facing her. Bella turned slightly so she was lying on her back.

"Now close your eyes and give me your hand." She commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Trust me, love." She answered.

I offered my hand, and gently, she began tracing my fingers on her belly. She was so very soft. Bella slowly moved my fingers up her rib cage until they came to the base of her right breast. I tried to jerk my hand away, but she gripped it tighter. I relaxed a bit but my heartbeat still threatened to hammer an opening through my chest. She grazed my hand over her chest to rest on her nipple. As her hand lingered, I could feel it grow firm.

"That wasn't so bad, was it now?" She whispered. She turned to confront me on the bed, and took my face in her hand. I was acutely aware that I still had my hand on her breast.

"Do you really want to know what happens at a Slytherin party?" She asked.

I looked up from my hand into her eyes. I wanted to answer but I had temporarily forgotten how to speak. She leaned forward and lightly brushed my lips with hers.

"Bella, no." I heard myself say.

Ignoring my plea, her tongue snaked out between my lips. The feeling was wonderful.

"Kiss me." she insisted.

"I can't." I whispered hoarsely.

"You can't, or you don't want to." She stated, half grinning.

I paused while thinking of anything to say that would make sense. I had always been the eloquent one, but the swirl of words and feelings within, made me feel quite sluggish.

"Well, then I suppose you need to go then," Bella stated as she gently pushed me toward the edge of the bed.

My hand moved up on its own accord and stopped her. I leaned forward into her and she conquered me with her mouth. I tasted the bitterness of the heady liquid, but just below that was sweetness. It was like honey in my mouth. She moaned into me and it felt as if the world had stopped. Bella broke off the kiss and leaned back. I still had my eyes closed when I realized I had not taken a breath. As I struggled to learn how to breathe again, she chuckled softly.

"I've wanted to do that for so long now," she whispered

I swallowed. "Bella this is wrong." I stated half-heartedly.

"Doesn't feel wrong." She countered.

I lay back on the bed wishing she would touch me, and hoping she wouldn't. I could not tell her no and truly mean it.

As if on cue, she began tracing imaginary patterns across my nightshirt.

"You should take this off." She stated.

"Bella, the lights are on." I said.

"Sweet Cissy, ever so shy." She murmured. "As you wish then, heart of my heart." She leaned over me to reach her wand on the nightstand. With a flick of her wrist, darkness overtook the room.

As my eyes adjusted, the only light that filtered in, came through the big window on the far side, where the beautiful full moon shone.

At that moment, time seemed to slow down, and my already pounding heart seemed to accelerate. Bathed in moonlight, she moved to straddle me. Bella hooked her thumbs through my thin nightshirt and slowly pulled it up. I lifted a bit for her so she could slide it over my head.

"Merlin's beard, you're beautiful." she murmured, looking back at me as she discarded my shirt on the floor.

She leaned forward with her hands on either side of my head and I felt her breasts touch my flesh. I couldn't help the quiet whimper that escaped my lips.

She didn't hesitate after that and crushed my mouth with hers. I felt her tongue slide into my mouth and I did my best to match her. It was a battle that I was not sure I wanted to win. I know now that I wanted her. Every part of her. Blood of my blood.

As she kissed me, she moved her leg in between mine. I opened to her with ease as she pressed into me.

I moaned into her mouth as she ground against my core. Bella slowly broke off the kiss and I opened my eyes. Never faltering with her deliberate assault, she stared into my eyes.

"Does that feel good, Cissy?" She breathed.

"Ye...yes...please..." I pleaded. I wasn't sure what I was even asking.

"Please what, Cissy?" Bella asked as she ground into me more forcefully.

"Please don't stop." I begged arching my hips into her.

"As much as I am thoroughly enjoying this, baby girl, I don't want you to get off for me just yet." She whispered in my ear.

She pulled her leg away from me and I couldn't help but moan at the desertion.

Bella kneeled in front of me, straddling one leg, and slowly, softly dragged her nails down my chest. The sensation set me afire. She moved her fingers down my stomach and hooked her fingers under my knickers. Out of instinct, I grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Let go," she looked up at me and demanded quietly.

"Bella... I've never..." I started to confess as she cut me off.

"I know sweet girl," she smiled. "I won't hurt you."

I slowly let go and took a deep shaky breath.

"Good girl," she smiled.

She continued to pull my knickers down and I raised my behind to help. She quickly discarded them on the floor, along with my nightshirt. I leaned up on my elbows not knowing what else to do. Bella leaned forward and with one hand on the bed beside me, and one hand on my chest, pushed me back down. She leaned in so close to my face, I could feel her breath on my lips.

"I am going to take your most valued possession, Cissy," She whispered, "but I want you to give it to me willingly because I love you."

"I love you too, Bella," was all I could get out.

She moved her hand, once again, down over my chest and stomach but this time, she positioned it down over my sex. Her fingers slid in between the folds, where only I had ever been.

"So wet," she grinned, "just for me."

I felt her shudder on top of me, and I could think of nothing else but my sister's hands between my legs. She began to rub her fingers over and through me. I couldn't help but match her languid movement. I wanted her to be my demise. I needed her to be my destruction. With deliberate fingers, she moved just barely inside me, stopping short.

"Remember Cissy, no matter what happens, after this you will always be mine." She whispered.

"Whatever you want Bella," I moaned, "I love you."

With her fingers still in me, she wrapped her other arm around my neck. She whispered as her lips gently brushed my ear and her hair swept my face.

"Blood of my blood."

Bella pushed her fingers the rest of the way inside me, and broke my innocence.

I took a ragged breath in and cried.

"Bella!"

"Shhh, Cissy." she breathed. "It will only hurt for a moment."

Slowly she began to move in and out and the pain began to dull. I put my arms around her neck as I moaned into her ear.

"You feel so good," she groaned, slowly rocking into me.

"Bella!" Was all I could cry. It still hurt a bit, but not nearly as much as it felt exquisite. I began, once again, to grind my hips into her onslaught. She moved with me, as if we had become one being. One being locked in a sacred rhythm. Locked in madness. Uttering sounds that I could not control, Bella looked into my eyes and quickened her gentle push into the crux of my soul.

"I want you to tell me to fuck you, baby sister." She demanded, grinning. She knew I detested that word.

"Bella," I moaned, "please..."

She never stopped her measured cadence as she breathed into my ear.

"Tell me." she said.

"Bella, no..." I pleaded.

Abruptly she stopped with her fingers still inside me.

"No no no," I cried, "Please fuck me, please..."

She laughed quietly and resumed her assault. With her fingers still inside, she moved lower, and slid down between my legs. I felt her breath on my already hot and aching center. With her fingers still pumping, she put her mouth on me. Her tongue and lips assaulted me, and I cried out to the moon. The feeling was too much, and blushing, I exploded from the center of my very being.

"Bella! Oh Bella!" I screamed. I rode the waves until I found myself lying broken upon the shore. The majestic moon had finally brought home the tide, and my innocence ultimately belonged to her.

She left her fingers in me until I finished riding out my desire. When I was finally done, she slowly removed them and moved up to lie beside me. As my breathing calmed, and tiredness began to overtake me, I felt Bella trace the letter 'B' across my chest with the blood that I had given only to her.

"Blood of my blood," she whispered in my ear as oblivion came.

-Reviews and comments welcome. I'm thick skinned...really. So be honest. I just lost my fan fiction virginity. Pun very intended. It felt good. Should I write more?


End file.
